


Butterfly Shadow (3)

by Kathleen_719



Series: Butterfly Shadow [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 13:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathleen_719/pseuds/Kathleen_719
Summary: 本章重点：4个人互相吃醋的大乱斗哟





	Butterfly Shadow (3)

**Author's Note:**

> OOC预警，Dirty Talk预警

　03  
　洛基不可置信地看着压在身上的哥哥。此刻阿斯加德的国王陛下活像个捉到情人出轨的普通男人般醋意盈溢，半点国王或神祗的样子也没有。  
　“我们必须现在讨论这个吗？”  
　洛基妩媚一笑，抬起膝盖轻轻磨蹭索尔蓄势待发的大家伙。开玩笑，她都已经湿成这样一副渴望被操的样子，这男人还有心情问些无关紧要的事情？简直是无稽之谈！况且男人对欲望不是更难忍耐吗，但是她哥哥怎么如此厉害竟然忍住了？看来她真要重新评估一下索尔的忍耐力。  
　但是索尔可不这样认为。洛基是他的，只能是他的，即便是平行宇宙的自己都不能染指半分。而洛基现在这种笑着回避的态度在他看来就是心里有鬼的表现。  
　阿斯加德国王皱眉，逼人的气势更盛：  
　“怎么样？他有看见你做‘准备工作’的样子吗？还是说，他帮忙了？”  
　洛基无语。这男人今天是怎么回事？！  
　  
　**  
　衣物间内尴尬的气氛飙升到新高度。  
　被Loki嘲讽又愠怒的双眼瞪着，Thor其实觉得自己相当无辜。掉到寝宫这里是空间宝石的错啊，又不是他自己如此选择的。虽然Thor觉得不解释才是最好的选择，但面对Loki他就是这么鬼使神差地开了口。  
　“呃，我可以解释的。”  
　“解释什么？看见她做‘准备工作’还是‘帮她做准备工作’？嗯？我亲爱的哥哥。”  
　哥哥这两字Loki说得特别轻佻，想来是真的生气了。果不其然是这个结果。对弟弟的态度倒是有心理准备的雷霆之神不打算计较。  
　“都没有！我打开门的时候她已经……不是，我虽然喜欢女人，但你知道，是那种尊重的喜欢而不是……”  
　“哦抱歉，鉴于你以往床伴的数量，我还真不知道你对女人的喜欢是哪一种。只远观吗？那就是说，你看见她做‘准备工作’咯？”  
　“Loki你能不能好好说话？”  
　“我说错了吗，国王陛下？”  
　“情形是，刚掉到这里的时候我什么都不知道！而且Loki……我是说这个世界的洛基，他变成了个女人。”  
　“所以呢？”Loki不自觉提高声量，以更挖苦嘲讽的语调怒道，“我们伟大的雷霆之神，勇武的九界守护者，Thor·Odinson先生就被美色迷惑然后被人活捉了？你他妈的是没有上半身还是管不住下半身？是个女人都能色诱到你吗！”  
　黑发邪神越说越生气。再想想自已从这个世界的索尔脑子里观看过“我”在床上是如何放浪的，就更是一腔怒火无处发泄。他下意识右手团拳却没像往常一般握住从亚空间变出来的匕首。啧，该死的魔法锁链。如果不是被束缚住，他真想把刀狠狠插进某人身上！  
　面对弟弟的“无理取闹”这下Thor可不服气，不觉也提高声调驳斥回去：  
　“我被抓是因为他突然变成回男性样子的你！我吓了一跳才被魔法击中的！而且，说到底是她先粘过来我身上的！！！！”  
　嗯，这话半真半假。他被吓一跳不假，但是被魔法击中却是在看见洛基变回男性形态之前。当然了，这个“真相”他无论如何都不会让Loki知道的。不，不是怕Loki更生气，这可是关乎阿斯加德国王面子的问题。  
　对，一定是这样。  
　  
　**  
　声源魔法是双向的。  
　所以Thor和Loki听到床上索尔和洛基的对话，反过来索尔和洛基一样可以听到衣物间内Thor和Loki的对峙。  
　当Thor吼完“是她先粘过来我身上的”这句话后，寝宫里安静了几秒钟。  
　糟糕。洛基心里暗暗叫苦。金发神祗虽然已经放开搁在自己下巴的手，但那骇人的气势仍急速上升。邪恶亲王此时好想转开眼睛而不是这么直直盯着哥哥蕴藏怒意的蔚蓝双眼。不过她不能这么做，那样只会让自己看起来更加心虚——可问题是洛基不觉得自己有做错什么啊。  
　然而，该来的（雷声）总会来。  
　“洛基·奥丁森！你居然在我的房间里勾引其他男人！！！！！！”索尔吼的这一声还真对得起他雷霆之神的身份。  
　他妈的什么叫勾引其他男人？！  
　“我怎么知道那个和你长得一模一样的家伙不是你！！！”洛基这下也火了。  
　索尔·奥丁森加冕成为阿斯加德之王，又成为九界的铁血统治者后，没有人不惧怕他的怒火。但是洛基不怕，从不。那怕索尔的朝臣多次弹劾他的不知收敛，但国王陛下总是无动于衷多数时候沉默以对。有人说过他仗着被偏爱所以有恃无恐。是又如何？不，他只是知道索尔的底线罢了——区区床笫之事，远够不上“越线”的行为。  
　这不，国王才吼一句他已经回吼好几句：  
　“说来究竟是谁的错！！是谁非要我先到寝宫内做‘准备工作’的？！是谁说‘把自己弄湿，让我一回来就能操你的’？！要不是您的命令，我会把另一个宇宙的‘你’误认为是你吗？！说话啊，我的国王陛下！！”  
　“你打赌输了！愿赌服输有什么不对！！”  
　索尔真恨不得封住那张伶牙俐齿的嘴。用吻是个好方法，但更好的方法是操到洛基除了哭泣求饶再也说不出话来。真是的，身为一国之尊每次吵架都不占上风，而且很容易就被他的小骗子带偏了方向。例如……  
　……现在！！  
　国王陛下蓦地反应过来。他们现在争执的重点不是打赌的事！！  
　“不对！！不要扯开话题！！你和那个‘我’究竟做到哪一步了？！”  
　哦，命运女神在上，饶了我吧。我就不能好好地享受一顿操非得在这里陪着玩“争风吃醋”的游戏嘛？！  
　洛基真想变出匕首给她哥哥来那么一刀。  
　  
　**  
　衣物间里安静了几秒。  
　这几秒内，Thor看着弟弟的表情自阴沉变得平静，最后竟然还带有一丝微笑？呃，虽然Thor一直觉得Loki笑起来很好看，不过这个微笑？他怎么看都觉得心里有点凉凉的。  
　“噢，我亲爱的哥哥，所以你们做到哪一步了？”  
　刚才还怒气冲冲出言嘲讽的男人现在竟然用一脸“好弟弟”的表情及“关怀”的语气说话？如果说Thor以前不清楚Loki牌理的话，那么经历如此多之后，他还不知道这是弟弟怒极之时的表现，那的确活该再被捅几刀。  
　之前还气势汹汹的男人突然就怂了，沉沉吟吟道：“没，没有，就是被摸了几下……”  
　“噢Thor~~你可不是个合格的说谎者呢。”Loki嘴角弯起的弧度更甚，那表情仿佛在说，在谎言之神面前说谎？啧啧，不要太班门弄斧呐。  
　“如何，一个来历不明的女人在你面前表演自慰，好看吗？伟大的奥丁之子。”  
　“……我，我又不是有心要看……不是，其实我没怎么看到……”  
　说句公道话，Thor开门出去之时洛基的确已经做完“准备工作”。雷霆之神除了裸体外什么都没看到。他现在会脸红是因为意识到赤身裸体的是“Loki”，即便是另一个宇宙的。  
　但是这番心思对面的人半点不知道，还以为自己哥哥仍沉浸在迤逦的回忆中呢！！但是没等Loki开口，室外洛基的声音又传了进来。  
　  
　“嗯哼，陛下。你现在冲我发火，莫不是想把自己干过的事情蒙混过去吗？”  
　“我，我干什么了？”  
　索尔的气势突然降了下去，而且说话间竟然有吸气声，似乎很疼的样子？是不是有什么“把柄”让洛基抓着了呢？  
　Thor如此猜测。但同时又希望自己所猜是错误的。  
　不过……  
　“洛基，你可以先松手再说话吗？”  
　看来除了是那柄“锤子”被抓住外，大约也没什么能令雷霆之神，阿斯加德的国王，伟大的奥丁之子一下子就“温顺”下来。Thor仿似感同身受，直觉得胯下也一并疼痛了一下。  
　“我亲爱的弟弟，我看你是要把我的‘锤子’拧下来……”  
　“怎么会？我的陛下，你知我有多喜爱你的‘锤子’；但当它未能让我快活的时候我倒是不介意小小惩罚它一下。”洛基那放浪调笑的声音真听得衣物间里的Loki恨不得要约他打个架算了。  
　“……所以说吧，陛下。你的‘锤子’现在在我手上，你想要糖果还是鞭子？”  
　“你可把我问糊涂了，洛基。你想我说什么?”  
　“说你和另一个宇宙的‘我’做到那一步了？他有好好侍候你的‘锤子’吗？”洛基语带嘲讽的笑意道，“毕竟我只看到你把衣衫不整的那个‘我’压在身下而已。”  
　  
　“什么！！”Thor低吼一声，不可置信地盯着Loki。  
　糟糕！我都忘了还有这桩！这次换Loki想转开翡翠绿的眼睛不跟哥哥对视了。但是，外面的洛基好像不知道什么时候该闭嘴，还源源不断说着火上浇油的话语——  
　“说啊，索尔，他可有像我第一次为你做口活时候那样，跪下来里里外外里舔过它，品尝它，让你射在我的嘴里……或者脸上？”  
　“外面刚才说了什么？Loki你能好好跟我解释一下吗？”  
　面对哥哥突然温柔下来的态度，Loki只觉得被一只蓄势待发的雄狮紧紧盯着，回答稍有不如意就会被对方撕碎吃掉。  
　“我，我可以解释。”魔法师的气焰现在已经完全熄灭。  
　不过，不用劳烦他，寝宫内的国王陛下已经开始解释。  
　“别说这些话，洛基。我当时正在中庭，收到叛军把你抓住的消息吓坏了，什么都没仔细想便冲去营救。救了你……我是说另一个宇宙的‘你’之后，我怕你遭受过什么折磨，就想知道你……不，应该是他有没有受伤而已。”国王陛下的声音之诚恳简直不容人怀疑。  
　“你不怀疑是敌人伪装成我的样子引你前去吗？”洛基听上去也收起了玩世不恭，“陛下，哥哥，索尔。我答应过你，当你外出征战时，我一定会固守金宫的。”  
　“我冒不起这个险，我不能因为任何疏忽而失去你。”  
　  
　“叛军？被捉？折磨？Loki，你没事吧？”  
　对弟弟的关心压倒一切，Thor现在只想知道对方是否一切安好。易地而处，Thor觉得自己可能也会跟索尔作出相同的选择，即便知道可能是陷阱，即便知道会有危险，也不顾一切前往吧，只要是跟弟弟有关。  
　“没办法，我降落的地点不对。不过我还未弄清事情的来龙去脉，就被这个世界的‘你’救了。所以，我没事。”Loki暗暗松了一口气，希望宇宙飞船上的事就此揭过去就好。  
　“哥哥……我们现在还是先考虑如何挣脱这条加持了‘你’的雷神之力及‘我’的黑魔法的锁链吧。这样被束缚着什么也干不了。”  
　Thor自然知道Loki所说的‘你’和‘我’指的是这个平行宇宙中关系弔诡的索尔与洛基。耳边听着外面亲热的声音又响起来，已是个心智成熟的国王陛下权衡利弊后点头同意了弟弟的提议。  
　Loki开始尝试解锁的同时，Thor也试着用雷神之力与锁链抗衡。但越是用力锁链就绑得越紧，无奈之下只好放弃。无事可做便干脆闭目养神。一旦他进入精神高度集中的冥想状态，室外洛基的叫床声再淫荡对他的影响便立时减弱下来。  
　直到——  
　“索尔·奥丁森！！我说了多少次，随便你喜欢射在我胸上也好，脸上也行，就是不要射在我体内！！”是洛基生气的声音。  
　“你就那么不乐意给我生个孩子吗？！”聋子也能听出索尔语中不满。  
　这实在过于刺激的对话迅速把Thor的思绪拉回衣物间。  
　搞一起就算了，还能生孩子？  
　“呃，Loki，你能生孩子吗？”  
　可能过于震惊，Thor这句话不经大脑直接就问了出来。正在低声念叨复杂如尼文咒语的Loki一分心，牙齿在舌尖上狠狠咬了一下，疼得他直皱眉。  
　妈的，这什么蠢问题？！  
　被打断的魔法师怒视一脸震惊的罪魁祸首刚想开口嘲讽，突然恶作剧的瘾头发作。他歪头一笑，道：  
　“是的，哥哥。我~能~生。”  
　  
TBC


End file.
